


Invisible Core

by Nightfall48



Series: Chains [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個任務中Eggsy和Merlin的交談。Harry是話題主角，但沒有出現。一個小甜番的概念。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Core

「格拉哈德，你必須在一個小時內到達控制室。」  
特務點頭的時候畫面輕微晃動了一下，沒有停下說服眼前女主管的任務。  
「女士，我真的非常需要拿回我的工作證，我再也不會把它和手機放在同一個口袋了，那真是該死的愚蠢…呃…真的很抱歉，我實在太緊張了，如果您願意幫忙打開那道門我會萬分感激！」  
梅林可以從那名女士的臉部表情變化看出特務懇求時用上的狗狗眼造成的效果，在這項技能上特務和他那隻狗彼此大概在相互學習，有時特務會帶他的狗到基地做一些基本訓練，從那隻狗獲得的食物和玩具數量來看，倒不如說是來做魅力值訓練。

門打開的同時梅林也入侵了內部區域的監視器系統，他繼續指引特務前進。  
「走左邊那條，人比較多。」

特務並沒有回應，顯然已進入偽裝模式。每一次看著特務不觸發任何人的警戒狀態侵入內部，梅林還是會覺得很神奇。其他把成套訂制西裝當成一般工作服的金士曼特務就無法做到這一點，當然少了那套西裝會增加被射中的風險，然而也甩掉了一開始就被當成靶子的可能性。自從格拉哈德突發奇想換掉一身西裝融入內部，結果以奇快的速度完成任務之後，上頭算是默許了這種模式，對於情報單位來說，能換個口味參演不同類型的特務片不失為一個調劑身心的方法，因此格拉哈德的任務是由整個單位的人輪流協助。與特務合作的心情基本上反映在那隻狗得到的大量零食上－既想給他喝采又想給他一點教訓（看著狗的主人如何絞盡腦汁威脅利誘那隻狗多跑幾圈相當解氣）。

「梅林，亞瑟在線上嗎？」進入空無一人的走廊後特務低聲說。  
「我不打算為了自己沒有多出一隻手能幫你按個鍵確認道歉。」  
「噗哧……抱歉！你讓我想到馬達加斯加企鵝裡面的章魚科學家。」  
「……你的休閒娛樂真富有啓發性。」  
「受邀陪妹妹一起看影片是作哥哥的榮幸，雖然哈利認為部分內容兒童不宜，但我覺得小孩子沒有笨到分不出哪些是玩笑，哪些是真正重要的部分。」  
「我不否認小孩具備這樣的能力，但他們需要被引導，小孩十歲以後還當著所有大人面前評論聖誕老人送的禮物多好或多爛絕對是個噩夢。密碼是XXXX。」

特務弄暈兩個工作人員並開始複製資料的過程中，梅林查看了視頻的連接狀態，在對方安全撤出之後說：「亞瑟不在線上，有什麼事快說。」  
「你覺得哈利會排斥穩定關係的承諾嗎？上一次任務結束後我刻意帶回頭條是愛爾蘭通過同性婚姻公投的太陽報，但他一反常態地沒有對時事做出任何評論。」  
「以情報單位的立場必須譴責特務在任務途中分神這件事，而身為共同朋友，我只想給你兩個字“Go Ahead.”」  
作為一個非常公平的人，梅林給另一方的簡訊裡也只寫了兩個字“Take That.”

\- Fin -


End file.
